


Vampire Pocha!

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, pochatober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Pochayuu and Pomvik Halloween adventures!  Victor decides to dress them up the oh so cute Pochayuu and Pomvik which leads to a vivid imagination and adventures galore!





	Vampire Pocha!

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to pochatober!

He was a creature of the dark and he was on the hunt. Sticking to the shadows, he watched out for prey that could satisfy his thirst. The large hairy thing did not look so appealing but, alas! PochaYuu spotted the perfect prey! Using his cape to hide, he snuck closer to the squishy sofa where his prey sat unawares. A little more and… oh… just… ok well that pillow would help… a little more and he would be near enough to pounce. Juicy flesh, exposed, calling to him, but no, he couldn’t be caught. Using a second throw pillow he hid when his prey sensed his approach and looked around. He would never discover such an amazing vampire as he! Once his prey settled once more in his false safety, he would pounce. There! He crawled closer… closer… BITE!

***

“OUCH! Did you just—Victor did you give him plastic vampire teeth?!?” Yuuri was massaging his arm while staring at an innocent looking pocha. A pochaYuu with somewhat sharp plastic vampire teeth.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I found some glow in the dark ones for kids and they fit perfectly. Doesn’t it go great with his costume?”

“Victor, he bit me!”

“Oh. Oops?”

***

He was defanged! How horrible! A vampire like him, defanged! How could he go on! The shame! The horror! How could he suffer on without his fangs?! A miserable “po” slipped from his mouth as he laid unresponsive on the floor. The agony, a defanged vampire.

“Pom?”

“Po.”

“Pom!”

His dear angel had come to comfort him, white wings fluttered behind Pomvik as he ran his little paws through Pochayuu’s hair. An angels touch. As Pochayuu looked up into his angels face, he noticed how the gold ring above him sparkled. Truly, he was fortunate to have such a sweet angel by his side in his time of need.

Pomvik thought Pochayuu was so brave, losing his fangs in battle. He would nurse his Pochayuu back to health. His fangs may be gone but Pochayuu would still be his prince of darkness. Of course he would mourn his partner’s fangs, but they could morn together, always together.

***

“Victor, this is getting ridiculous.”

“I don’t know, I think its cute.”

The two were standing to the side watching a despondent Pochayuu lay in Pomvik’s arms while Pomvik pet his head. They were actually more dramatic than Victor. The same Victor who thought he was dying the last time he had a cold and called all his friends make sure they would attend his funeral. Yuuri had to explain to a lot of people that no, it wasn’t terminal, Victor just had a cold. He _would_ think it was cute.

“Maybe we should just give him back the fangs and explain that he can’t bite people? We could tell him he’s a different kind of vampire?”

“That could work. What would we tell him though?”

***

Happy days have returned! His Pomvik did such a good job nursing him back to health that he even got his fangs back! Now he could return to hunting for a new prey! A more delicious prey! The mouth watering onigiri! He could even share this new prey with Pomvik! Things were looking up!

“Pom?”

“Po!”

“Pom!”

His beautiful angel was happy! Now to hunt down his prey and carry it home to his mate in their castle!

***

“Victor, where did all the onigiri I made go?”

“You left it on the counter.”

“I know I left it on the counter, its not there.”

“Did you move it to the fridge?”

“No, its not there either. You don’t think Makka got to it do you?”

“No, she’s been with me since before you finished making them.”

“Onigiri doesn’t just get up and walk away, where did it go?”

***

Pochayuu was on top of the world! He had his angel, his castle, even his stores of onigiri were full! It couldn’t get much better than this.

Oh no! His castle was being overrun by rodents! He needed to protect the onigiri! Where was his trusty steed? The hairy creature they call Makkachin was nowhere to be found! How was he going to rid his castle of these rodents?

“Pom!”

“Po!”

One of the creatures bit his beloved angel! No one hurt his angel!

“POOOO!”

***

“Phichit! What’s going on over here?!”

“Sorry, I thought it would be nice if my hamsters could get along with Pochayuu and Pomvik but it seems they don’t like each other. One of them bit Pomvik and Pochayuu keeps trying to push them out of the cat tree.”

Sure enough, Yuuri could see an angry Pochayuu guarding Pomvik who was hugging his own paw close to his chest. Phichit quickly gathered up his hamsters before anyone else could get hurt.

“I love the castle tower style cat tree you got them though, its really cute!”

“That was Victor’s doing, I would have just gotten a regular cat tree. We weren’t even sure they could climb when we got it.” Yuuri calmed Pochayuu once Phichit moved his hamsters back into their crate and into another room. As soon as he could, Yuuri coaxed Pomvik out so he could check his paw.

There wasn’t even a mark but, he better wrap it just to be sure.

***

His poor angel had his arm in a sling, now it was his turn to nurse his love back to health. Pochayuu gathered all the soft fluffy items he could and made the most comfortable nest for his beloved. He surrounded his angel in all the things he loved, a squeaky toy in the shape of a bear, his brush, and a couple of onigiri. After getting Pomvik comfortable, he covered him in a blanket and placed a cool, wet, cloth on his forehead. That’s what he saw the black haired human do when the tall one was sick.

“Pooo…”

“Pom. Pom.”

“Po!”

His angel was trying to comfort him when he was the one injured! Oh, such a sweet angel.

***

“Yuuri, did you really put his paw in a sling?”

“Well, I was pretty sure he wasn’t hurt, that it was more the shock that upset him but, well, he really was upset so I thought a sling would make him happy.”

“I’m not sure I would say happy… but he does seem to be exaggerating his injury.”

“Yeah. They take after you.”

“GASP! Yuuri! How could you!”

As yuuri turned and walked away to make a halloween treat that was healthy for the two, he yelled over his shoulder, “Yes, how could _I_ when _you_ were the one that thought a cold was terminal! You’re not dramatic _at all_!”

***

Things were finally settling down, the rodents were banished, Pomvik was napping, and Makkachin finally returned and was now guarding the castle. Her echoing snore would warn creatures away for miles. Poochayuu stood guard, wrapping himself in his cape and showing off his fangs for any who dare near his injured angel. He would protect his love till death!

***

“Yuuri, its getting kinda creepy, I think Pochayuu is glaring at me.”

“Well it was _your_ hamsters that attacked them.”

“They didn’t mean to! I just wanted them to be friends!”

“Still, he probably considers you a threat.”

“Fine. Hey, I think Pomvik is waking up. I can see movement over Pochayuu’s shoulder.”

***

His dear angel was awake and wanted the bandages and sling removed. He would brave the barren lands and carry his love to the humans. But not the one with the rodents, he would sic Makkachin on that one.

***

There was nothing cuter than watching a struggling Pochayuu carry his starry eyed angel to him. Yuuri knelt down and carefully unwrapped the paw and removed the sling. It seems Pomvik had forgotten all about the injury and just wanted to move freely again.

“Hey Yuuri, why don’t you and Victor take a family photo with them two and Makkachin? All of your costumes look great.”

“Yeah, if you call Victor over, I’ll get them situated.”

Soon, Yuuri had Makkachin laying in front of the couch, she wore little saddle and looked adorable, Pochayuu dressed as an vampire complete with glow in the dark fangs was holding paws with Pomvik who was dressed as an angel. The two were sitting in front of Makkachin. Yuuri sat on the couch with his feet tucked under Makkachin, dressed as a Pirate, and Victor sat next to him dressed as prince charming.

“Okay, 1, 2, 3, ONIGIRI!”

All at once three things happened; the camera flashed, Yuuri and Victor laughed, and Pochayuu looked up in surprise.

“Po?”


End file.
